Joker
by Grey Cho
Summary: Mengarungi malam bersama untuk sebuah tawa. Karena terkadang, lelahnya hidup bisa membuatmu lupa seperti apa rasanya tertawa.


Tokyo _Ghoul_ © Ishida Sui

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR/Fanon

Spin off dari fanfik "Unravel"

 **Joker**

Sasaki Haise tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Arima Kishou. Semua orang yang dia tanyai pun selalu menjawab serupa. Arima Kishou seperti sebuah kotak tanpa gembok. Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana cara membuka atau apa yang ada di dalamnya, bahkan tanpa memberikan ruang untuk terkaan. Arima Kishou adalah seorang _investigator_ yang andal. Dia pergi untuk membawa kemenangan, tanpa pernah meraih kegagalan sama sekali. Ruang medis tak pernah disinggahinya, yang berarti, dia selalu kembali dalam keadaan sehat tak bercela. _Sadistic and massive_ adalah dua kata yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan sang pria. Sejauh ini, Haise selalu merasa bahwa Kishou adalah pria yang kosong, seperti boneka, seakan hidup sang pria hanya sebatas menjalankan misi. Tak jauh dari perkara CCG dan melumpuhkan _ghoul_.

Mencoba membuntuti sang CCG _no Shinigami_ , Haise harus menelan keterkejutan. Pasalnya, dia mengetahui suatu rahasia besar yang dia pikir tak akan pernah dia kuak dari sosok Arima Kishou. Saat ini, dia bersembunyi di balik dinding. Tak jauh beberapa meter di depannya, sosok Arima Kishou menghentikan langkah. Pria berambut putih itu mengenakan topeng dan jubah lalu kembali melajukan langkahnya. Insting sang pemuda berambut hitam-putih sebagai manusia setengah _ghoul_ cukup tajam, membuatnya mengetahui bahwa rumah-rumah kecil di gang sempit ini berpenghunikan _ghoul_. Apa yang akan Kishou lakukan dengan wujud seperti itu? Menghabisi mereka?

Beberapa penduduk keluar dari kediaman mereka. Yang mengherankan, mereka menghampiri Kishou tanpa ragu. Langkah-langkah yang mereka titi tidak menunjukkan indikasi bahwa Kishou adalah sosok yang mereka takuti. Dari ekspresi mereka, Haise bahkan menemukan antusiasme. Mereka mengharapkan kehadiran sang pria. Mereka ingin bertemu dengannya dengan sengaja. Namun, bagaimana bisa?

"Joker!" Beberapa anak kecil mengelilingi sang pria berjubah dan bertopeng.

'Joker?' Beo Haise. Itukah nama panggilan yang mereka berikan untuk Kishou? Artinya, Kishou pernah kemari sebelumnya dalam wujud tersebut. Apa yang sang pria lakukan di hunian _ghoul_?

Kishou berlutut di tengah anak-anak. Butiran kotoran yang menggelayut di jubahnya tidak menjadi kendala meski Haise tahu, sang pria adalah penyuka kebersihan. Dia mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam jubahnya, membagikan mainan dan buku pada mereka. Wanita, sang ibu dari anak kecil tersebut, yang berkumpul menyalami sang pria, berterima kasih atas hadiah yang selalu dibawakannya. Beberapa pria pun turut menyumbangkan eksistensi, mereka menawarkan segelas kopi pada Kishou. Telengan menandakan bahwa Kishou menolak halus tawaran mereka. Sepertinya sang pria tidak ingin membuka topeng yang dia kenakan di depan penduduk. Haise mulai bisa mengartikan tayangan yang tersuguh di depan iris kelabunya.

Kemudian, entah siapa yang memberikan aba-aba, penduduk sekitar mengelilingi Kishou. Mereka memosisikan duduk di atas jalanan sempit tanpa alas, membiarkan celana atau rok mereka dicicipi debu. Keheranan masih menghinggapi benak Haise. Apa yang akan Kishou lakukan? Sang pemuda mencoba menerka. Suara sang pria yang diubah sedemikian rupa memecah keheningan yang penduduk ciptakan. Kishou, sebagai Joker, mempertontonkan lawakan. Pria itu menceritakan hal yang lucu dan menunjukkan _gesture_ yang mampu mengocok perut. Kontan saja _ghoul_ yang berkumpul mengelilingi tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ada yang sampai berguling-guling. Haise melihat pemandangan itu dengan tak percaya. Inikah yang seorang Arima Kishou lakukan setiap malam? Menampilkan lawakan demi menghibur _ghoul_ yang tinggal di gang sempit? Sukar dipercaya.

* * *

Malam berikutnya, Haise kembali mengekori sang pria. Buku dan tetek-bengek aktivitas yang biasa dia lakukan terabaikan. Namun, sang pemuda tidak keberatan. Ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada hal lain yang ingin diketahuinya. Kali ini, mereka pergi ke permukiman kumuh lain di sudut kota. Seperti biasa, Kishou akan mengenakan topeng dan jubahnya, menyembunyikan identitas. Beberapa orang tampak telah familiar dengan sosok Joker.

"Joker datang lagi!" Seru beberapa anak kecil. Mereka berlarian, mendekap kaki Kishou dengan lengan-lengan mungil.

Sang Joker membagikan mainan, buku, dan baju. Kali ini, di antara barang-barang tersebut, Kishou mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kubus, kotak kado, dari dalam kantung besar yang dia bawa. Sang pria melangkah melewati beberapa anak dan berhenti di depan seorang anak kecil berkepala plontos.

"Ini kado ulang tahun dariku. Selamat ulang tahun, Daichi."

Bocah plontos yang menerima kado dari Kishou terperangah lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Joker! Kau satu-satunya yang mengingat ulang tahunku!"

Haise tercengang. Bukan hanya hilir-mudik memberikan hiburan, Kishou bahkan dapat menghafal nama dan ulang tahun mereka satu per satu. Kembali, penduduk berbondong-bondong mengisi area kosong di lahan sempit, menegaskan indera pendengaran mereka untuk sebuah kisah yang mampu membelah keheningan dengan tawa segar.

* * *

"Haise, ya."

Pemuda berambut hitam-putih sedikit terperanjat. Keduanya tengah melepaskan diri dari area _ghoul_ dan berada di antara permukiman penduduk. Telak kedapatan tengah mengikuti, Haise memilih keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kishou telah melepas topeng dan jubah, memperlihatkan wujud kasual yang Haise kenali.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Arima-san? Apa kau diam-diam memberikan informasi tempat tinggal mereka agar bisa dienyahkan? Apa kau menipu mereka dengan kebaikan agar mereka menyerah dan masuk ke dalam Cochlea tanpa perlawanan?"

Ada interval di antara interaksi keduanya. Haise selalu merasa gelisah dengan senyap senada.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu di matamu?"

Kali ini, Haise terdiam. Sang pemuda memaku lidah cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia menelengkan kepala perlahan.

"Kau terlihat ingin menyenangkan mereka tanpa ada maksud lain."

Kishou melirik sang pemuda yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu sebelum berjalan pergi. Haise berlari kecil, mengikuti sang mentor dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

Dibandingkan menonton secara diam-diam, Kishou memberikan topeng dan jubah lain untuk Haise. Pria yang saat ini telah menyandang jabatan _special_ _class investigator_ tersebut bahkan mengenalkan Haise pada penduduk _ghoul_. Sang pemuda dikenalkan sebagai "Re". Beberapa penduduk memuji aroma Haise yang disebut menarik untuk ukuran _ghoul_. Sebagai pendamping, Haise mendapat tugas membawakan sekantung hadiah. Paling tidak, keberadaannya bisa membantu Kishou daripada hanya menjadi ekor pasif. Kishou kembali mempertontonkan lawakan kocak. Semua penduduk dibuatnya tertawa.

Dalam hati, sang pemuda setengah _ghoul_ menyimpan kekaguman pada seniornya tersebut. Mungkin hal seperti ini bisa dibilang sebagai pelanggaran. Mereka menyenangkan hati _ghoul_ , makhluk yang seharusnya mereka kalahkan. Namun, dengan adanya malam seperti ini, pandangan Haise pada Kishou semakin berubah dan tentu saja, perubahan tersebut adalah hal yang positif.

* * *

Hidup di dunia yang diklaim oleh dua kubu, _ghoul_ dan manusia, selalu menjadi pro-kotra tersendiri. Ada saja konflik yang muncul ke permukaan. Keduanya saling tikam, saling merebut napas kehidupan. Mereka berlomba-lomba mendominasi keadaan, menaiki tahta terkait dunia sebagai kediaman. Malam ini menjadi malam yang berbeda. Suasana meriah nan hangat spontan berubah drastis menjadi mencekam ketika sulur _quinque_ menarik tubuh salah seorang penduduk dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Penduduk lain berteriak histeris. _Quinque_ lain dengan tipe _rinkaku_ bermunculan, menghabisi nyawa _ghoul_ yang ada di sana. Sontak saja Haise berdiri dari tempatnya. Beberapa _investigator_ dari CCG menampakkan diri. Mereka mengejar _ghoul_ yang ada di sana.

"Bawa penduduk ke tempat yang aman," titah Arima Kishou. Bagi Haise, segala titah dari sang mentor adalah mutlak, misi yang harus dia laksanakan. Di sisi lain, bahkan tanpa Kishou perintahkan pun Haise akan bertindak untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Meski sedikit banyak sang pemuda mulai bisa membaca jalan pikiran Kishou, tetap saja Haise dibuat terkaget-kaget, Belum habis rasa terkejut sang pemuda ketika tahu Kishou memberikan hiburan cuma-cuma bagi _ghoul_ , kini pria yang sama bermaksud melindungi _ghoul_ dari kejaran CCG. Menurut, Haise mengevakuasi para _ghoul_ , bahkan menyerang beberapa _investigator_ dengan _kagune_ -nya. Ini hal gila yang pernah dia lakukan sebagai "Haise". Dia memang mengakui bahwa dia berada di garis netral. Dia tidak berada di pihak _ghoul_ atau manusia. Namun dari aksinya malam ini, Haise mulai mempertanyakan kembali sebetulnya ada di pihak manakah dia.

* * *

Kishou berusaha memancing para _investigator_ dengan menyerang mereka menggunakan _quinque_. Dia beruntung, jubah yang dia kenakan menyamarkan _quinque_ yang dibawanya sehingga dari arah mana pun, dia lebih terlihat seperti tengah mengeluarkan _kagune_.

"Kuat sekali _ghoul_ itu," keluh seorang _investigator_ sembari menahan serangan yang dilancarkan Kishou.

Kemenangan selalu dipegang oleh Kishou, menyudutkan _investigator_ sehingga mereka memilih untuk bergegas angkat kaki. Mendapati keadaan telah aman, sang pemuda menitahkan penduduk untuk berpindah ke lain tempat. Sang pemuda menyaksikan bagaimana air mata berlinang di lekukan pipi para _ghoul_ _tersebut_. Rasa iba mengendap. Sang pemuda tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia hanyalah pemuda tanpa ingatan. Apa yang bisa dia berikan pada _ghoul_?

"Aku akan datang ke tempat tinggal kalian yang baru. Aku akan berkeliling mencari kalian. Karena itu, carilah tempat yang aman. Tetaplah hidup," pesan Kishou.

Haise selalu tahu. Jauh di dalam alam bawah sadarnya sang pemuda tahu bahwa pria yang dijuluki _Shinigami_ itu terlalu berperasaan untuk menjadi pembunuh massal. Andaikan ada dunia damai tanpa perebutan seperti ini, mungkin pria bersurai putih itu bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia sukai.

* * *

Haise tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kishou. Sekali lagi, tak tahu. Bisa meraba pikirannya walau secuil saja dia tidak bisa. Ketika rembulan menunduk pada malam, melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan padanya, Haise kembali mengiringi kayuhan kaki Arima Kishou. Mereka berdua kembali menjajaki gulita, di antara angin sepoi dan lolongan anjing yang memadukan suara layaknya _orchestra_.

"Kakakku dibunuh oleh Arima dari CCG." Seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat muram menolak keluar rumah, membuat Joker dan Re turun tangan dengan bertandang dan mengajaknya keluar.

Pemuda bermahkota kepala hitam-putih terpaku ketika mendengar alasan sang gadis. Dia menoleh pada pria di sisinya, tanpa bisa membaca ekspresi di balik topeng itu. Ada hentian dan Haise tahu, hanya dia yang tahu, ada guncangan di dalam hati Kishou. Sebagai mesin pembunuh dan berdedikasi pada setiap misi, Kishou akan melupakan saat-saat sebagai Joker. Dia memilah dua kehidupan, sebagai Arima Kishou dan sebagai Joker. Kishou telah membunuh salah seorang penduduk yang dia hibur. Ironis.

Beberapa penduduk yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang dua lelaki bertopeng ikut angkat bicara.

"Arima itu mengerikan sendiri."

"Dia sangat kejam seperti monster!"

"Aku takut dengannya. Aku bahkan menyuruh anakku untuk tidak berkeliaran."

Pita suara Haise layaknya diperas. Dia ingin berteriak bahwa pria di depan mereka adalah objek yang mereka sebut. Bahwa seorang Arima Kishou bukanlah monster. Pria itu hanya pria malang yang tak bisa melarikan diri dari takdir. Pria itu tidak bisa mengikuti kata hatinya sendiri. Dia dikemudikan atasan. Dia milik CCG seutuhnya tanpa bisa meronta keluar.

Meski lawakan berjalan lancar seperti biasa dan penduduk tertawa, di mata Haise, Kishou tampak memaksakan diri. Untuk kali pertama, Haise mendengar helaan dari sang pria, embusan napas panjang yang menandakan rasa lelah. Apa yang membuat sang pria lelah? Misinya, berkeliling sebagai Joker, ataukah kehidupan secara keseluruhan?

* * *

Semenjak tinggal terpisah dan menjadi mentor, Haise mulai jarang terlihat menemani Kishou berkeliling. Pria berambut salju itu mengarungi malamnya sendirian sampai dia bertemu dengan penduduk di banyak lokasi. Malam kian terasa panjang, sang pria mulai kesulitan melihat dalam kegelapan. Hal yang di sembunyikan dari semua orang. Ketika merasa dirinya menjadi objek tunggal di sebuah area, Kishou membungkuk. Tangannya berpegangan pada besi. Darah segar mengalir di sela-sela bibir tipisnya.

'Sedikit lagi. Bertahanlah. Tinggal sedikit lagi … diriku.'

* * *

Laksana daun yang berguguran, seperti itulah usia makhluk hidup dari waktu ke waktu. Mereka menua dan meninggalkan nama. Mereka dirusak masa, hidup dalam serpihan, sisa-sisa masa muda. Ada yang berproses secara lambat, ada pula yang berproses secara cepat. Ada yang bisa berubah semuda menangkupkan tangan, ada yang sangat sulit berubah, melebihi membalikkan batu karang.

Jemari Kishou menemukan landasannya. Lima jemari itu menyisir surai hitam milik Kaneki Ken, jejak Haise yang kini telah menemukan jati diri. Sang pria tahu, 'anak' yang dia besarkan telah mencapai kematangan. Dia tahu, masa depan yang dia janjikan akan segera ditahtakan pada sang pemuda. Dia tahu, seiring waktu, perannya sebagai mentor bagi Kaneki akan usai. Entah oleh kematian saat bertarung, entah oleh penyakit yang kian menggerogoti kesehatannya. Dia hanya berpura-pura tampak kuat di luar. Namun, bagian dalamnya telah hancur, bahkan mungkin menyisakan remah-remah semata. Dia mulai tak tahu cuaca. Dia tak lagi bisa merasakan apa pun, terkecuali rasa sakit. Penglihatannya, pendengarannya, dan indera perabanya. Semua itu terasa semakin tak berguna. Dia menua di luar usia.

* * *

Entah firasat apa yang membisikkan bayangan masa depan pada sang pria. Namun, Kishou merasakan ajalnya telah menyongsong di depan mata. Sang pria meminta, ya, dia meminta. Dia meminta Kaneki untuk menemaninya malam ini, berkeliling sebagai Joker dan Re. Sebagai pemangku jabatan yang baru, seharusnya Kaneki tengah disibukkan dengan banyak hal. Seharusnya dia memanfaatkan waktu liburnya sebaik mungkin. Namun berkaca pada Kishou, Kaneki tak memiliki keinginan sedikit pun untuk menolak.

Keduanya menyisir malam, menghadirkan suara-suara di antara lengang. Hari ini, entah apa yang Kishou rencanakan. Entah apa yang sang pria rahasiakan. Dia memanggil banyak penduduk, menggabungkan penduduk dari satu lokasi dan lokasi lain untuk berkumpul di suatu tempat. Mereka mengisi sebuah bangunan tua yang ditinggalkan dengan ukuran begitu luas. Kantung yang dibawa keduanya pun jauh lebih besar ketimbang hari biasanya.

"Ini kado terakhir dariku dan lawakan terakhir dariku." Pernyataan Kishou yang tiba-tiba mengundang keriuhan. Penduduk _ghoul_ dibuat ternganga. Mereka berkoar, bertanya kenapa sang pria berkata demikian.

Kishou menghela napas. Dia lantas membuka topengnya. Banyak _ghoul_ yang memperlihatkan pandangan tekejut dan sirat ketakutan. Beberapa _ghoul_ bahkan telah berusaha kabur andai kagune Kaneki tidak menahan mereka. Pemuda berambut kelam tahu, Kishou tidak akan berbuat macam-macam sekalipun kini identitasnya terbongkar.

"K-kau menipu kami?"

"Joker ternyata …."

"Selama ini, kami dihibur olehmu?"

"Kau … A-Arima Kishou?"

"Ya. Aku Arima Kishou." Kishou meletakkan topengnya ke lantai. Dia berjalan mendekati seorang gadis kecil, memberikan sebuah kotak. "Maaf karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan kakakmu. Aku hanya bisa membawakanmu abu kakakmu. Kuburkanlah di tempat yang layak."

Sang pria mencoba mengusap kepala sang gadis kecil. Namun, gadis itu terlebih dahulu menepis tangan Kishou. Kebencian, dendam, kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan rasa sayang berbaur di bola matanya. Haise tahu. Haise merasakannya karena seperti itulah pula perasaan yang dia pendam pada sang pria.

"Tolong dengarkan aku. Ini adalah lawakan terakhir dariku karena esok, aku mungkin tak akan pernah bisa lagi memberikan lawakan seperti ini untuk kalian."

Kaneki tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kishou. Dia hanya mendengarkan ucapan, yang seperti salam perpisahan, dari sang mentor.

"Tolong saksikan persembahan terakhir dari Joker ini."

Lawakan yang biasanya mengundang tawa, kini justru mengundang haru. Sang pria mempertontonkan lawakan dengan wajah datarnya. Dia melontarkan lelucon komikal tanpa mengenakan topeng sebagai Joker. Penonton telah tertipu. Meski suara Kishou terdengar seperti komedian profesional, wajah sang pria justru menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Kishou melihat ke arah pentonton. Dia membungkuk lalu melangkah pergi ketika tak mendapatkan tepuk tangan dan gelak tawa seperti biasanya. Tentu reaksi yang dia terima adalah hal wajar. Siapa yang akan bertepuk tangan untuk pembunuh sepertinya? Tak akan ada. _Ghoul_ itu tentu lebih berharap dia mengenyahkan diri.

Belum kaki Kishou melintasi pintu keluar, langkah sang pria terhenti ketika tangan-tangan mini menarik jubahnya.

"Arima-san, jangan pergi. Kembalilah lagi kemari. Aku takut pada Arima-san, tapi aku menyukai Joker."

"Arima-san!"

Kishou mematung. Sang pria mengusap puncak kepala kepala mereka bergantian.

"Maaf, Nak. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun padamu."

Bertepatan dengan itu, tepuk tangan tiba-tiba memenuhi seisi ruangan. Penduduk bertepuk tangan riuh. Mereka berhambur mendekati sang pria. Ada yang mendekap, menyalami, bahkan menyikut sang _Shinigami_.

"Pertunjukan yang hebat!" Kurang lebih, itulah yang kebanyakan dari mereka sampaikan. Sebuah pujian.

Bibir Kishou mengatup rapat. Sebelum undur diri, sang pria membungkukkan tubuh dalam-dalam. Kaneki mengikuti gerak tubuh sang pria. Keduanya lantas menyapu keberadaan mereka dari ruangan tersebut, membiarkan penduduk larut dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

Apa yang Kishou janjikan selalu bisa ditepatinya, maka apa yang tidak bisa dia janjikan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dia tepati. Pria itu tak pernah lagi muncul sebagai Joker. Beberapa penduduk yang merasa kehilangan dan merindukan lawakan hangat sang pria berusaha mencari informasi untuk menemukan kenyataan bahwa Arima Kishou telah tiada. Pria itu menjemput ajalnya sendiri. Dia telah pergi, membawa bayangan Joker yang masih terasa lekat di ingatan penduduk _ghoul_. Sama seperti Kaneki, mereka berpikir, seandainya mereka hidup di dunia yang setara. Seandainya mereka semua hidup dalam perlakuan dunia yang rata. Mungkin saat ini mereka masih tertawa dan Kishou masih hadir di sana. Andai saja.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
